cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid/@comment-4842541-20140821022925/@comment-10705029-20140821055136
1st point) EDD (or even any vanilla Vg) can't get the opponent to high damage before turn 6 or 7? o.O It maybe difficult to finish off the opp until turn 6 or 7 if the opp is playing a good tanky deck like Granblue. But to at least force the opp into 4 dmg by around turn 3-5 should not be a difficult task unless you are simply checking no crits, your opp is checking into all their heals, or you're not rushing and are instead just busy attacking rears all day...in other words you're either misplaying or having an incredibly unlucky/bad game for that to happen. It should be possible for any vanilla Vg (not just Descendant) to force the opp into 4 dmg at a decent pace so long as they are rushing and check just 1 or 2 early crits (this is why 12 crits helps a little more for this deck) and once the opp is at 4 dmg, there are very few decks that can survive much longer against Descendant. 2nd point) Well when you compare just the skills of both Minerva and Descendant, the only difference is that Minerva has an extra soul blast cost and gains an extra 5k power. Otherwise their skills are nearly identical in both cost and effect with the slight difference being, Descendant must not hit but then gains an extra crit whereas Minerva has more freedom but would do less dmg on the 2nd swing. But overall, as I said before, it's not the sole reason the skill is good but rather just compliments the qualities that do make his skill good. 3rd point) But that is the entire point of his skill (and many other restanders for that matter)...sacrifice your resources in order to finish off the opponent. What need have you for extra resources when you can ensure the opp will be dead on that turn. 4th point) Well that's essentially the whole point as to why we are having this debate in the first place. My stance (and others too as you can see from this thread that I am certainly not alone in this) is that Descendant doesn't need another boss monster to work with. You can still find success with him when running him with just a breakride for support and the deck being vanilla for most of the game is not as big as deterrent as you're making it out to be. We both agree that a similar vanilla restanding Vg deck (Minerva) is a very good deck, however I disagree with your claim that a solo Descendant deck is far outclassed by it and is simply not worth due to the restrictions upon Descendant's skills. Once again, the restrictions are not as bad as you've been claiming them to be as it still forces the opp to take an unnecessary gamble which they likely would not have chosen to taken under normal circumstances. And the thing that Descendant decks still have going for them over Minerva decks is that Descendant is not vanilla 100% of the time until LB. While it doesn't have much of it, the deck still has access to retiring which can definitely be used to gain an upper hand on the opp. And as for the superior ride, you lose 2 units in exchange for gaining a 2nd drive check and not needing to ride another Vg next turn. The result is a wash and is no way costly of resources. An added guarantee that you'll get to pull off your main gambit in Descendant is certainly worth giving up a cb 1 for +0 wash in linchu. I've been addressing the main point of Descendant being good as a solo the whole time. Explaining the full benefits of his skill was necessary for me to do this. EDIT: I also forgot to mention, the superior ride can also combo well with Lorentz Force Dragon as an extra bonus as to why it's worth running over Linchu. EDIT EDIT: If you respond, I might have to continue this tomorrow morning since it's getting really late where I'm at, XD